creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimi
Personal Real Name: Fuyuko Yoshida Alias: Yukimi Meaning to Name: Yukimi means Snow Beauty, and she is considered beautiful from other Yuki-Onna Nickname(s): Fuyu, Yuki, Yoshi, Fu, and Mimi Age: 38 D.O.B: April 13 1981 Birthplace: Hakuba, Japan Language: Japanese Current Residence: Mountain Hotakadake Gender: Female Species/Race: Yuki-Onna Status: Active Alliance: Kitsune, and Razor Occupation: Murder Combat Weapon(s): None Method of Killing: * Seduces people lost in the mountains and then takes their souls or murders them with her magic Goal/Reason to Kill: She was cursed to kill due to being a Yuki-Onna Personality CPhrase: Come With Me Theme Song: Yuki No Hitohira https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syeuhiGJIRs Hobbie(s): * Dance * Magic making * Origami * Singing Special Items: Her kimono Likes: * Winter * Lustful people * Cold weather * Rainy weather * Sexual favors * Beauty * Animals Dislikes: * Summer * Ugly people * Hot weather * Sunny weather * Victims escaping * Rejection Fear(s): None Personality: * Flirtatious * Rough * Sexual * Demanding * Filled with wiles * Kind Bio Backstory: Fuyuko Yoshida was born in Hakuba village. The village was known for their very cold temperature, and for hosting the winter Olympics back in 1998. She was born surrounded by snow, and ice, therefore they named her Fuyuko, since it means Winter Child in Japanese. Because, she was born with snow surrounding her, since her mother gave birth outside, she grew to love the winter season. Her, and her family would always skate and ski around the village with the tourists. As, she grew older, she fell deeply in love with the winter season, as she would travel around Japan to skate and ski in the mountains. She wanted to become a professional ski player, however her fatal mistake cost her life. She had gone to a skiing trip with her family, and went to Mount. Hotakadake. She wanted to train to become a professional ski player, so she can make her family proud of her. The weather forecast had stated, there was to be no blizzards or anything harmful that can stop anyone of skiing on the mountain. Fuyuko went with her brother Yuuto to go hike on top of the mountain and then they planned to ski down in a race. Yuuto told Fuyuko, that he was a much better in speed, and skiing than her. So they began the race, however a blizzard came in. Yuuto and Fuyuko grew worried, since the weatherman had told them, there was no blizzard that day. So, when the snow storm got worse, Fuyuko had lost her goggles, since the wind was blasting. Yuuto wanted her to forget the goggles, but Fuyuko needed them to navigate the path. So, she told him to go back to the safe zone, and she would meet him there. As, she got back to the path, she grew cold, and tired. Her goggles were nowhere to be found. Her vision got worse, and her body started to go weaker. She heard female voices asking her to come to them, but she ignored them. She knew they were Yuki-onnas. She told herself they would kill her, if she had follow them. Eventually, she ended up passing out due to the cold weather, and started to experience hypothermia. The snow ended up burying her alive, and she ended up dying. According, to the Japanese legend, if a woman was so die near or in the snow, she was to become a Yuki-Onna. A spirit related to the cold weather, and winter. She was rebirth as a Yuki-Onna and has become the newest member of the Yuki-Onnas for Mount. Hotakadake. She wants to return human once more to see her family, however she is cursed to the mountain. She must fulfill her duties as a Yuki-Onna. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None Family: Rin her mother, Yuki her father, and Yuuto her brother Allies/Friends: Kitsune, and Razor Rivals/Enemies: People who reject her offer Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Pale Eyes: Black and yellow Height: 5’4 Weight: 135 Body Type: Thin Outfit: White kimono, light navy blue obi-age, baby blue obi, dark blue obi-jime, and silver arrow heads Accessories: Snowflake earrings Distinguishing Features: Black on top, and middle lip, with dark blue on bottom lip Physical Disorder(s): N/A Abilities/Strengths: * Yuki-Onna Physiology * Camouflage * Cold immunity * Enhanced condition * Fear inducement * Ice manipulation * Blizzard creation * Freezing * Snow manipulation * Snow mimicry * Supernatural beauty Weaknesses/Faults: * Unable to use magic in hot weather * Weak under hot weather * Limbs can be broken * Unable to create ice * Can be overpowered * Vulnerable against fire * Can still be killed Stats • Intelligence: 8 • Strength: 7 • Speed: 7 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 9 • Tolerance: 10 Facts/Trivia * Fuyuko means Winter Child in Japanese * Yoshida means Lucky Rice Paddy in Japanese * Her family’s name are all related to cold, winter, and seasons * Yukimi means Snow Beauty, and she is considered the most beautiful Yuki-Onna * There is at least 5 Yuki-Onnas in Mount. Hotakadake * They normally come out whenever a traveler is lost or night time * Yuki-Onnas are considered to be very dangerous since they look human * They are only weak when exposed to hot weather * While Yukimi is not so powerful, she is able to manipulate the travelers faster * She got her outfit from a dead villager who accidentally died at the mountain * Her family does not know she became a Yuki-Onna * They believed she got kidnapped from someone * They never discovered her body since the snow deeply buried her well * Fuyuko changed her name to suit her persona better * Kitsune met her while walking through the forest * Razor found her when she ran away from the police * Her creator is Black Bullet235 Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Tragic Category:Evil